The present application relates generally to insulation materials or articles of manufacture including corrosion inhibitors and methods of producing the same. To form mineral wool insulation materials and articles, such as those comprising fiberglass and/or rock wool, one or more binder compositions may be combined with mineral wool fibers and the binder/fiber combination may be cured to provide an insulation mat. The inventors have discovered that the characteristics of various cured binder/fiber compositions may contribute to undesired consequences in certain applications. For example, the pH characteristics of cured binder/fiber compositions may accelerate or contribute to corrosion or hazing of metal material which come into contact with or proximity with cured binder/fiber compositions. As one non-limiting example, duct liner articles may be constructed by affixing one side of an insulation mat comprising a cured binder/fiber combination to a metal sheet and affixing a veil to an opposite side of the mat. During production the show side of the metal sheet (the side that would be visible in the ultimate application) for one duct liner article may come into contact or proximity with the veil of another duct liner article resulting in a corrosion or hazing of the show side. This effect may occur even when sheet metal with a galvanized show side is utilized. There remains a significant need for the unique insulation materials or articles of manufacture including corrosion inhibitors and methods of producing the same disclosed herein.